1. Field
Example embodiments relate to photorefractive composites, spatial light modulators, and hologram display devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to realize holograms, studies have been actively conducted about a spatial light modulator (SLM) that uses a photorefractive composite. The photorefractive composite is a material simultaneously having optical nonlinearity and photoconductivity, and a refractive index of which is periodically spatially modulated (spatial modulation of refractive index) due to redistribution of charges generated by light irradiation. The SLM is an apparatus that may modulate intensity and a phase of a light beam, and may repeatedly record 3D information. However, current SLMs do not have a sufficient modulation speed to realize a display. Therefore, there is a need to develop a new photorefractive composite.